La Proposición
by drakaris
Summary: AU Jane Rizzoli es una mujer con una brillante carrera por delante. Sin embargo, es acusada injustamente de un crimen que no ha cometido y declarada culpable. Después de veinte años en prisión, y, convertida gracias a un golpe de suerte en una mujer rica y poderosa, encuentra la forma de vengarse de quienes quisieron destruirla. RIZZLES 100%
1. Chapter 1

**Se que tengo otras historias a medias pero todas son muy parecidas, muy azucaradas. De repente me han entrado ganas de escribir algo más oscuro (en el buen sentido de la palabra lol) Como siempre, ya sabéis que soy Rizzles 100% así que nadie se asuste que al final Jane y Maura acabarán juntas aunque durante el camino, podemos divertirnos un poco, ¿no? **

**Dadme una oportunidad a ver que os parece ;)**

**1**

Jane Rizzoli era una mujer feliz. Tenía 20 años, había conseguido trabajo en la Corporación Isles, una de las empresas más importantes del país y la mujer de la que estaba enamorada le correspondía. No sabía como había conseguido que Maura Isles se fijara en ella pero tampoco iba a perder el tiempo en pensarlo. Prefería emplear cada segundo del día en demostrarle lo mucho que la quería.

Una mañana, aprovechando que había llegado antes al trabajo, Jane esperó a Maura dentro de su despacho. Había estado haciendo horas extras todo el año para poder comprarle un pequeño diamante. Seguramente no era la forma más romántica de pedirle matrimonio pero no podía aguantar más. Se moría de ganas por estrecharla en sus brazos y escaparse con Maura hasta el ayuntamiento y casarse con ella. Con un poco de suerte, podrían encontrar un pequeño apartamento que pudieran permitirse con su sueldo. Aunque Maura había crecido entre lujos y comodidades, no pensaba aprovecharse de su posición. Si la quería, tendrían que esperar. Jane era una brillante estudiante de Económicas a la que todos sus profesores auguraban un brillante futuro. Con un poco de suerte, no tardaría mucho en poder darle a Maura todo lo que merecía.

Cuando Maura entró en el despacho, Jane la sorprendió con un beso. Maura intentó zafarse pero pronto reconoció los labios que la estaban besando. Sonrió mientras le devolvía el beso.

"Cualquiera podría entrar y pillarnos. Pensé que no querías que nadie supiera que estamos juntas"

"Esta vez tengo una buena excusa" Se arrodilló ante ella y abrió la cajita que guardaba el anillo "Maura Isles ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Maura asintió varias veces mientras lágrimas de felicidad surcaban sus mejillas "Sí, sí, sí. Claro que sí. No hay nada que quiera más que casarme contigo"

Jane se levantó y deslizó el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. No le soltó las manos mientras la miraba a los ojos con amor. Sin decir una palabra más, se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Estaban disfrutando demasiado como para darse cuenta que la puerta se había abierto unos momentos antes y el asistente del presidente de la compañía era testigo de la escena. El hombre no hizo ningún ruido antes de salir. Aquella información era demasiado valiosa como para desaprovecharla.

Richard Isles fue informado de inmediato. Aunque estaba furioso, no dejó que nadie notara su enfado. A fin de cuentas, un hombre de negocios de su nivel estaba acostumbrado a ocultar sus emociones. Despidió a su asistente, y llamó sin demora a uno de sus socios "Fairfield, he encontrado la manera de quitarnos de encima ese asunto tan turbio de las comisiones. Encárgate de hablar con tu amigo de la fiscalía e invítalo a cazar este fin de semana. Tenemos mucho de que hablar."

Colgó el teléfono y junto los dedos pensativo. No iba a permitir que su única hija perdiera el tiempo con una chica de clase obrera que no tenía donde caerse muerta. Como hija suya, Maura podía aspirar a mucho más y él podía sacar mucho provecho del matrimonio de su hija. Siempre había algún senador o congresista deseando emparentar con alguien de su posición.

**R&I**

Un mes después, Jane Rizzoli y Maura estaban cenando en un restaurante cerca de su futura casa cuando fueron asaltadas por la policía y Jane era llevada a comisaría.

Una vez en la sala de interrogatorios, un detective le leyó los cargos "Jane Rizzoli ha sido usted detenida por malversación de fondos. La policía había encontrado pruebas en su ordenador que la inculpaban de haber estado robando dinero de la corporación en la que trabaja"

Jane se revolvió en la silla, nerviosa e impotente "Vuelvo a repetirle que yo no tengo nada que ver en todo eso"

El detective hizo una señal y un policía de uniforme entró en la sala para ponerle las esposas "Las pruebas son concluyentes. Pasará esta noche en prisión mientras espera a que salga su juicio"

Cuando salió esposada, Jane vio a Maura acompañada por su padre hablando con el detective que la había interrogado. Cuando pasó junto a ella, Maura la abofeteó "No puedo creerme que fuera tan estúpida de creerme todas tus mentiras. Debes haberte divertido mucho a mi costa"

Jane sintió si le arrancaran el corazón. No podía ser que Maura creyera todas aquellas mentiras "Te juro que soy inocente Maura"

En esa ocasión fue Richard Isles el que habló "Los investigadores han descubierto que accediste a las cuentas de la empresa utilizando los códigos de Maura"

Jane palideció "Eso es todo mentira. Maura mírame. Te juro que nada de eso es verdad. Te lo juro"

Maura se quitó el anillo de compromiso que Jane le había regalado y se lo lanzó al pecho. Jane no hizo ningún movimiento por cogerlo y el anillo cayó al suelo, rebotando varias veces antes de detenerse. Antes "No se como pude ser tan ingenua de pensar que me querías. Maldigo el día que te conocí y me arrepiento de cada segundo que he pasado a tu lado. No eres más que una maldita ladrona" Sin dejarla explicarse, Maura se marchó. Cuando Jane miró a su antiguo jefe, vio en el una sonrisa que le heló la sangre. El hombre se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído "¿En que mundo alguien como tú podría tener a alguien como ella? La próxima vez, apunta más bajo"

Jane cayó de rodillas al comprender que le habían tendido una trampa. Sólo se permitió ese momento de debilidad. Cuando el guardia la levantó, su mirada ya tenía el brillo de alguien con un propósito en la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

_**20 años después …**_

Los miembros de la junta directiva de la Corporación Isles murmuraban nerviosos mientras esperaban. Cada uno de ellos había recibido una carta que los emplazaba a acudir aquella mañana a una reunión extraordinaria. Aunque ninguno de ellos estaba seguro, todos estaban al tanto de que la empresa estaba pasando por serios apuros económicos. Que Richard Isles no estuviera sentado en el lugar principal les hacía sospechar del posible motivo de la reunión.

De pronto, la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió y una mujer entró con paso firme en la sala. Se dirigió con seguridad hacia el sitio que tenía reservado y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, quedando frente a frente a sus enemigos. Miró a los ojos a cada uno de los presentes, deteniéndose unos instantes más en la joven de pelo rubio que había al lado del antiguo presidente.

Una vez repuesto de la sorpresa que le había provocado aquella intromisión, Richard Isles la increpó "¿Quién es usted y como se atreve a hacernos esperar una hora?"

Jane lo miró con una sonrisa burlona "Puedo hacerlos esperar una hora, dos o las que me vengan en gana. Es un privilegio que tengo al ser la nueva dueña de su empresa"

El orgullo del hombre fue el que habló "¿Sabe con quien está hablando?"

La mujer se rio, divertida por haberlo enfurecido "Se que estoy hablando con el hombre que ha echado a perder el patrimonio de su familia por culpa de su estupidez. Y si hablamos de ignorancia, creo que es usted el que no sabe con quien está hablando"

El hombre se levantó de la silla furioso "No pienso tolerar tanta impertinencia"

Jane no se inmutó "Siéntese"

"¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme así?"

Jane le sonrió con malicia "Soy la persona que va a coger esta empresa, la que tanto esfuerzo le ha costado construir y voy a deshacerla en pedazos. Cuando acabe no habrá nada a lo que pueda sujetarse para mantenerse a flote"

" No puedes hacer eso"

Jane se rio con descaro "¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana. Está completamente a mi merced. Entonces, todos los que dicen ser sus amigos le darán las espalda. Estará solo, arruinado y sólo entonces empezaré a estar satisfecha. Es lo menos que me debe después de haberme quitado 20 años de mi vida"

La joven que había al lado del antiguo presidente levantó la cabeza al reconocer ella también a la mujer. Pero su mirada en vez de miedo transmitía desprecio.

Los labios de Jane dibujaron una sonrisa al ver como el hombre palidecía "¿Ya se acuerda de mí? Bien"

Richard Isles continuó insistiendo "Seguro que hay algo que podamos hacer para no tener que llegar a esos extremos. Podemos negociar un plan de negocios que nos permita…"

Jane lo miró con desprecio. Uno tenía que saber cuando lo habían vencido y aceptarlo con dignidad. Aunque quizás podía aprovechar esa desesperación en su beneficio "Quizás haya una forma de arreglarlo"

El hombre la miró esperanzado. Tal vez no estuviera tan resentida como quería aparentar "Lo que sea"

Jane curvó los labios en una sonrisa lobuna "Quiero hablar con Maura a solas"

"Pero yo soy …"

Jane no levantó la voz pero la orden se oyó claramente en toda la sala "Fuera"

Hacía menos de una hora que la conocían pero empezaban a hacerse una idea del carácter de aquella mujer. Rápidamente, todos los asistentes a la reunión se apresuraron a levantarse y salir de la sala

Maura la miró con desprecio desde la otra punta de la mesa "Dime de una vez lo que quieres y acabemos con esto de una maldita vez"

Jane se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella despacio "Me encargaré de sanear la empresa de tu padre" apoyó las manos en el respaldo de la silla donde Maura estaba sentada y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído "a cambio de tenerte una semana completamente a mi disposición, dispuesta a satisfacer cada uno de mis deseos"

Maura se levantó con brusquedad de la silla "Estás loca si piensas que voy a rebajarme a aceptar una proposición así. No pienso venderme"

Jane se dirigió a la salida "Entonces disfrutaré viendo como tu vida se desmorona hasta los cimientos" abrió la puerta y al pasar junto a Richard Isles de camino al ascensor le dijo "Su hija ya sabe mis condiciones. Si decide aceptar, ya sabe donde encontrarme"


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Qué os va pareciendo? ¿Continuamos? Cuando me vino la idea a la cabeza pensé en hacer una mezcla de **_**El conde de Montecristo**_** y **_**Una proposición indecente**_** (he de reconocer que todavía no me he leído la famosa trilogía de Grey pero seguramente algo de BSDM ligero habrá pero nada raro, que en el fondo una es una romántica LOL) **

**En fin, a ver donde nos lleva esto. Como voy un poco a ciegas, cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida ;)**

**3**

Jane se recostó en la silla y dejó la mirada perdida en la lejanía. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo pero al final tenía a los Isles donde quería. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar a la mujer que lo había hecho posible: Elisabetta Faria. Como cada vez que recordaba a su amiga, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La mujer había sido su compañera durante los años que había pasado en prisión y poco a poco fueron haciéndose amigas. La italiana y su marido había llegado al país en la década de los 50 atraídos por el sueños americano. Después de malvivir varios años intentando salir adelante, decidieron acabar de una vez con toda aquella miseria. Ella y su marido habían robado el mayor cargamento de diamante en la historia del país. Su marido había sido herido de gravedad en la huida y ella había tenido el tiempo justo para esconder el botín antes de que la apresara la policía. Pensaba dejar perder aquella fortuna pero tras escuchar la historia de Jane, cambió de idea. La mujer necesitaba concluir aquella etapa de su vida para poder continuar hacia delante y no lo conseguiría sin hacer pagar a aquellos que la habían encerrado en aquella prisión. Y por lo que contaba Jane de ellos, iba a necesitar mucho dinero para poder hacerlo.

Por desgracia, la mujer ya estaba muy enferma cuando se conocieron así que pudieron compartir solo unos cuantos años de amistad. Durante ese tiempo, Jane consideró a la mujer su familia. Para alguien que había estado sola desde la muerte de sus padres en aquel fatídico accidente, aquel era un regalo de un valor incalculable.

Cuando salió de la prisión el año pasado, no tenía demasiada fe en lo que le había contado su amiga. Pensó que quizás se trataba de los sueños de una pobre enferma pero cuando abrió la puerta de aquel almacén y encontró escondida una caja tal y como le había descrito la mujer, empezó a sospechar que todo podía ser cierto. Cogió la caja y sólo cuando estuvo a solas en la habitación de su hotel se atrevió a abrirla.

Creyó que iba a desmayarse. Aquella caja destartalada estaba llena de diamantes. Echando manos de los contactos que había hecho en la cárcel, consiguió venderlos en el mercado negro. Cuando por fin se hubo desecho del último, tenía más dinero del que podía gasta en 100 vidas. Y en ese instante, empezó a planear su venganza.

Se compró un fantástico apartamento en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad, alquiló una oficina en el centro de Boston y contrató al mejor bufete de abogados de la ciudad para que recabaran toda la información posible sobre la corporación Isles. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que le llegaran buenas noticias: Richard Isles estaba arruinado. Sonrió al recordar la sensación de victoria que había sentido al oír aquella información. Inmediatamente dio órdenes a sus abogados para hacerse con el control de la compañía. Si la vida le presentaba aquella oportunidad ella no iba a desaprovecharla.

En un principio su intención había sido destruirlos. Dejarlos sin nada ni nadie. Igual que ellos habían hecho con ella. Pero cuando había entrado en aquella sala y había vuelto a ver a Maura, todo había cambiado. Recordó cada una de las hirientes palabras que le habían escupido ella y su padre la última vez que se habían visto. Entonces, cambió de idea. Iba a quitarles algo más valioso que su empresa e iba a quitarles el orgullo de creerse intocables. De una vez por todas, aquellos altivos hipócritas iban a aprender a dejar de jugar con la vida de los que habían a su alrededor.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre los brazos de la silla. Aunque el motivo principal de sus oferta no había sido humillarlos. Desde que había vuelto a verla, había deseado besarla. La imagen que recordaba de Maura era la de una joven tímida e inocente pero la Maura que se encontró en aquella sala era una mujer atractiva y sofisticada que parecía estar acostumbrada a ser obedecida en todo. En ese momento se propuso enseñarle un poco de humildad.

Su secretaria llamó su atención por el intercomunicador "Jane, una tal Maura Isles quiere hablar contigo"

Jane sonrió mientras le ordenaba pasarle la llamada. No perdió el tiempo en cháchara insustancial "¿Y bien?"

La voz al otro lado del teléfono era fría como el hielo "Acepto el trato"


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

En cuanto su hija salió de la sala de reuniones Richard Isles la cogió del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hasta su despacho. Cerró la puerta y la interrogó sin miramiento "¿Qué quería?"

Maura empezó a pasear sin rumbo por la sala "Está completamente loca"

Su padre empezó a ponerse nervioso "Maldita sea Maura ¿QUÉ QUIERE?"

Maura se sobresaltó al oír gritar a su padre "Está dispuesta a olvidarse de la deuda a cambio de tenerme una semana para cumplir sus deseos"

Richard Isles sonrió "Entonces ya sabes lo que hay que hacer"

"No puedo creer que te lo estés pensando siquiera"

Richard le habló sin tapujos "Si no aceptas, vamos a quedarnos sin nada Maura SIN NADA" "¿Qué crees que va a pasar cuando estemos en la más absoluta ruina? Olvídate de tus amistades, de los viajes, de la ropa de diseño y de tus obras benéficas"

Maura lo miró horrorizada ¿Acaso su padre quería que se vendiera? "No pienso rebajarme a venderme como una prostituta"

"Si no lo haces quizás tengas que hacerlo en condiciones menos favorables. Piensa que podría haber sido mucho peor" intentó apelar a los sentimientos de su hija "En algún momento estuviste enamorada de esa mujer"

Maura apartó la vista "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo"

Su padre se acercó a ella, colocando la mano sobre su hombro "Entonces, intenta recordar lo que pasó hace veinte años y no dejes que esa mujer crea que nos puede acobardar. Un Isles se enfrenta a todos los retos que se le presentan"

Maura se levantó de la silla furiosa y se encaró a su padre "Es muy fácil para ti decirlo. No eres tu el que va a quedar en manos de esa mujer"

"Sólo será una semana, Maura. Y después podremos olvidarnos de ella. Antes de hacerlo voy a hablar con nuestros abogados para que dejen bien atado el acuerdo y le exijan un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Nadie tiene porque saber nada de todo esto"

Por primera vez Maura miró a su padre a los ojos y vio al hombre que realmente era: alguien a quien le importaba más su posición que su hija. Necesitaba aire fresco pero antes de salir le dijo tajante "Aceptaré el trato pero cuando acabe la semana, dejaré mi puesto en el consejo de la corporación"

Richard sonrió, lo único que había oído era que su hija iba a aceptar el trato. Finalmente no tendría que renunciar a su vida de privilegios "Bien" Se acercó a su teléfono y llamó a su secretaria "Clara, comunícame con el departamento legal. Necesito que elaboren un contrato de inmediato" cuando colgó el teléfono se giró para ultimar los detalles con su hija pero Maura ya no estaba.

**R&I**

Maura se fue a casa sin despedirse de su padre. Estaba furiosa con el por ponerla en esa tesitura. Durante un momento se había sentido utilizada, vendida como si fuera una mercancía con la que negociar. Cuando llegó a su casa era ya la hora de comer pero tenía el estómago cerrado. Se acercó al mueble bar se sirvió una copa del alcohol más fuerte que encontró. La apuró de un trago la copa de coñac que se había servido y se sirvió otra más. La segunda la saboreó despacio, reflexionando sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cuando consiguió calmar los nervios, cogió la tarjeta que Jane le había dado esa mañana y marcó el teléfono con dedos temblorosos.

Después de oír dos tonos, contestó una mujer "Despacho de Jane Rizzoli. ¿En que puedo ayudarla?"

"Mi nombre es Maura Isles, Jane está esperando mi llamada"

"Un momento por favor" oyó el hilo musical al otro lado de la línea y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. De repente fue consciente de que no tenía ni idea de donde se estaba metiendo.

Sólo tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes de escuchar de nuevo la voz de Jane "¿Y bien?"

Aunque hubiera aceptado someterse a ella una semana no iba a darle el gusto de verla humillada. Con voz glacial le comunicó "Acepto el trato"

"Sabía que no dejarías escapar esta oportunidad" Calculó mentalmente el tiempo que necesitaba para prepararlo todo. Aún tenía que encargarse de un par de detalles "Mañana por la tarde pasará mi chófer a recogerte a tu casa. Estate preparada"

"¿Preparada para qué?"

Jane sonrió al percibir el matiz de temor en su voz "Tendrás una semana para descubrirlo"

_**Una vez puestas hechas las presentaciones: Empieza la diversión MUAJAJAJAJA**_


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Maura miró el reloj nerviosa mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. Jane le había dicho que debía estar preparada para que la recogieran esa tarde pero no había especificado la hora. Ya eran más de las cinco de la tarde y no había señales del chófer. Se levantó, nerviosa por estar sentada esperando desde hacia más de una hora. Estaba acabando de beberse un vaso de agua cuando llamaron al timbre. El corazón empezó a latirle a mil por hora. Las manos empezaron a sudarle. Por fin había llegado el momento que tanto había temido.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre vestido con un impecable traje negro y cortaba. Le entregó la pequeña maleta que había preparado la noche anterior y lo siguió hasta la limusina que había aparcada frente a su casa. Amablemente, el hombre le abrió la puerta y la invitó a acomodarse en el interior del vehículo. Instantes después, hábilmente se incorporaba al tráfico vespertino.

Tardaron menos de 20 minutos en llegar a su destino. En esos momentos, Maura empezaba a estar arrepentida de la decisión que había tomado. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que podía ocurrir durante aquellos siete días. Lo único que le había dicho la secretaria de Jane era que debía preparar equipaje para pasar esa semana en casa de su jefa. Al parecer quería aprovechar las 24 horas de cada uno de esos siete días.

El chófer le abrió la puerta servicial y después de coger su maleta la escoltó hasta el interior del apartamento. La vivienda estaba construida en la última planta de una antigua edificio industrial. Cuando la asistenta los recibió, el hombre se despidió de las dos mujeres antes de marcharse.

La mujer, de unos cincuenta años, tenía el pelo cano y una mirada cálida. Le sonrió con amabilidad antes de presentarse "Mi nombre es Danielle. Permítame que le enseñe su habitación" Cogió la maleta de Maura y esperó hasta que ésta entró en el apartamento antes de cerrar la puerta. Maura la siguió al interior de la casa, sorprendida por la elegancia y calidez de la vivienda. No era en nada como se la hubiera imaginado. La vivienda tenía unas vistas privilegiadas del puerto de Boston. El suelo era de madera clara y las paredes estaban pintadas en un color blanco que aportaba luminosidad y calma a la estancia. La parte más importante del salón era una gran chimenea que dominada una de las paredes. Dos grandes sillones en tonos marrones frente a ella completaban la imagen. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue la gran esfera del antiguo reloj del edificio que presidía la cocina de concepto abierto. La empleada la guió a través de un largo pasillo donde había colgadas varias obras de pintores contemporáneos reconocidos hasta uno de los dormitorios. Abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar. Al igual que el resto de la casa, la habitación estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito. Una de las paredes de la habitación era un fabuloso ventanal que ofrecía una imagen espectacular de ciudad. En el centro hay una enorme cama con cabecero de terciopelo. Maura se estremeció al pensar en lo que Jane podría hacerle en esa cama. Intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, continuó examinando el dormitorio. A ambos lado de la cama había unas lámparas en tonos doradas, perfectamente combinada con las sábanas de seda en color negro y el tono tierra de la pared. Del techo, una lámpara de araña atrapó su atención. Justo enfrente, una pequeña chimenea desprendía un delicioso calor.

La criada llamó su atención "La dejo que se instale cómodamente. Si necesita algo, estaré en la cocina"

Maura le agradeció su amabilidad con una sonrisa y empezó a deshacer su equipaje. Después de colocar su ropa en los cajones y colgar los vestidos en el armario abrió la puerta que había junto al ventanal. Se quedó deslumbrada. El cuarto de baño era precioso. Las paredes de cerámica blanca contrastaban con los suelos de mármol oscuro. Entró y se acercó a la ventana junto a la que había una gran bañera de cerámica, recorriendo sus líneas con un dedo. Suspiró. Estaba furiosa con Jane por haberle hecho aquella perversa propuesta y todavía más con su padre por haberla obligado a aceptarla. De repente se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de una hora en la casa y todavía no había visto a su anfitriona. Se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró a Danielle poniéndose la chaqueta

"¿Se marcha?" le preguntó casi con temor. No quería quedarse sola allí

La mujer asintió "Sí, la señora Jane llegó hace un rato y ya no me necesita aquí"

El corazón de Maura empezó a latirle con fuerza "¿Jane está aquí?"

La mujer asintió mientras acababa de abrocharse la chaqueta "Está en su despacho, al fondo del pasillo. Buenas noches"

Maura vio con aprensión como la puerta se cerraba tras la mujer. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?¿Debería ir a hablar con ella?¿O era mejor que esperara a que Jane fuera a buscarla? Decidió esperar en su habitación. Si Jane quería algo de ella ya iría a buscarla.

**R&I**

Dos horas después estaba completamente desquiciada. Necesitaba saber a que atenerse. Necesitaba saber que esperaba Jane de ella. Se arregló el pelo frente al espejo y se alisó la ropa antes de dirigirse al encuentro de su anfitriona.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y esperó. Esperó unos segundos y al no obtener respuesta, volvió a intentarlo. Esa vez sí que obtuvo contestación.

La voz grave de Jane atravesó la puerta "Pasa"

Maura se la encontró sentada tras la mesa, con un vaso de whiskey en la mano. Jane bebió un trago antes de hablarle "Espero que la habitación haya sido de tu agrado"

"Es perfecta. Gracias"

"Bien. Si vas a estar aquí una semana, lo menos que puedo hacer es intentar que estés cómoda"

Maura se estremeció cuando la oyó referirse a su acuerdo "Respecto a eso, me gustaría saber que esperas de mí"

Jane la miró detenidamente unos instantes. Se había bebido un par de copas de whiskey y estaba excitada "Desnúdate"

Maura la miró horrorizada "¿Qué?"

Jane intentó esconder su necesidad "Ya me has oído. Desnúdate"

Maura cruzó los brazos en actitud defensiva "No voy a hacer eso"

Jane sonrió con malicia "Vas a hacer todo lo que yo quiera. Durante esta semana eres mía Maura. Ahora desnúdate"

Durante unos segundos, se retaron con la mirada. Jane se levantó de la silla, y rodeó la mesa hasta quedar frente a Maura. Se apoyó en la mesa y volvió a darle otro trago a su copa. Empezaba a notar como el alcohol le calentaba la sangre "Hazlo o márchate"

Maura suspiró resignada a aceptar la orden. Dobló los brazos hacia la espalda y empezó a bajar la cremallera de la falda. Cuando llegó hasta el final, desabrochó el botón y movió las caderas haciendo caer la prenda cayó a sus pies. Dio un paso adelante pada quitársela de los pies.

"No te quites los tacones"

Despacio, Maura continuó desvistiéndose y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, botón a botón. Las pupilas de Jane se dilataron, los ojos casi completamente negros a medida que iba descubriendo la pálida piel de su pecho y de su abdomen. Cuando se deshizo del último, Maura se quitó la camisa y la dejó caer junto a la falda descartada.

Jane reconoció que la ropa no le hacía justicia al cuerpo de la mujer. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella. Dio varias vueltas a su alrededor, observando detenidamente cada una de las curvas de la mujer. Había estado en lo cierto al asumir que la Maura que tenía desnuda ante ella no se parecía en nada a la chiquilla que ella había conocido veinte años atrás. El conjunto de ropa interior era exquisito. El sujetador realzaba unos pechos deliciosos, apetitosos. Deseó saborearlos despacio pero se contuvo. Tendría tiempo de hacerlo más adelante. A medida que bajaba la vista, la incomodidad entre sus piernas iba creciendo. Las medias estaban atadas a un liguero de encaje negro que Jane deseó arrancarle con los dientes.

Maura notaba como su cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía de Jane. Debería sentirse intimidada por su desnudez pero cuando vio como las pupilas de Jane devoraban la curva de sus pechos se excitó. Acostumbrada a mandar, a que siempre le obedecieran en todo, estar a la merced de Jane la excitaba.

Cuando Jane se detuvo frente a ella y se inclinó pensó que iba a besarla. Se decepcionó cuando el destino de su boca no eran sus labios sino su oído.

Con voz ronca por el deseo, Jane le susurró "Me muero de ganas por desenvolver mi regalo" Maura sintió como la humedad que sentía entre las piernas crecía. Jane continuó excitándola con su voz "aunque eso deberá esperar hasta mañana. Buenas noches Maura"


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

La imagen que vio cuando despertó aquella mañana la confundió. No reconocía las oscuras sábanas ni las vistas que podían verse a través del ventanal. Pronto recordó donde estaba y porque. Cuando pasó por su mente el recuerdo de la noche anterior, se estremeció. Le esperaba una semana muy larga, si aquello era lo que Jane le había pedido la primera noche.

Después de darse una ducha fría fue a desayunar. Se alegró de encontrar allí a la asistenta. La mujer le había simpatizado desde el primer momento. Se sentía cómoda en su presencia.

"Buenos días señora" la saludó Danielle cuando la vio. Hacía poco que había empezado a trabajar para Jane y ésta era la primera mujer que veía en la casa

"Llámame Maura, por favor"

La mujer sonrió, agradecida por la amabilidad "Buenos días Maura. ¿Quieres una taza de café?"

Maura asintió mientras se sentaba frente a ella en la cocina "Me encantaría. No he dormido muy bien estaba noche"

Después de ofrecerle la taza de porcelana blanca con el café caliente, le indicó con la cabeza la mesa del comedor "Jane te ha dejado un regalo"

Maura se acercó hasta allí y vio una pequeña cajita plateada. A su lado había una nota con su nombre pulcramente escrito. La abrió curiosa y leyó "Cenaremos en casa. Póntelas antes de cenar"

Desenvolvió el papel de seda que envolvía el contenido y abrió los ojos como platos. Se ruborizó y tapó la caja rápidamente, temerosa de que la asistenta pudiera ver que tenía en las manos. Se disculpó con la mujer y fue a encerrarse en su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y volvió a abrir la caja. Allí había, unidas mediante una cuerda, dos pequeñas bolas del tamaño de un albaricoque. Las cogió en las manos y notó su textura suave, el peso de cada una de ellas. Parecía que Jane había decidido aumentar sus exigencias. Se excitó al pensar en lo que podría ocurrir aquella noche

**R&I**

Mientras conducía de camino a casa, Jane miró por la ventana del coche pensativa. Había pasado todo el día pensando en Maura. Su cuerpo reaccionaba cada vez que recordaba la escena de la noche anterior. Había tenido que recurrir a todo su fuerza de voluntad para irse cuando lo había hecho. Lo que había empezado siento una especie de castigo para Maura se había vuelto en su contra. En el momento en que había empezado a quitarse la ropa, había querido tumbarla sobre la mesa y saciar su necesidad de ella. Deseaba recorrer su cuerpo, marcarla, hacerle suya. Miró el reloj y sonrió. A esas horas el chef debía haber dejado ya la cena servida, Danielle ya se habría ido a casa y Maura estaría aguardándola.

Saludó al portero con la mano antes de meterse en el ascensor y pulsar el botón que llevaba a su apartamento. Abrió la puerta con sus llaves y se decepcionó al no ver a Maura esperándola. Dejó la chaqueta colgada del respaldo de una de las sillas e inspeccionó la mesa que les habían preparado para cenar. El chef había cocinado para la ocasión una ensalada de rúcula, aguacate y vinagreta de miel con almendras tostadas, tartar de ostras y vieras con aderezo de jengibre servidas en su concha. Para el postre, mousse de chocolate blanco con fresas y nueces. Abrió una botella de vino y esperó.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que Maura se reuniera con ella. Jane sonrió al ver como se acercaba incómoda a la silla. Las bolas debían estar moviéndose dentro de ella, torturándola deliciosamente.

Fingiendo inocencia preguntó "¿Todo bien?"

Maura evitó darle una respuesta. No quería darle el gusto de saber que había conseguido su objetivo. Jane la miró divertida. De una manera u otra iba a conseguir que le hablara esa noche.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, se levantó para servir dos copas de champan. Se acercó hasta Maura y le ofreció una.

Bebió un sorbo antes de preguntarle "¿Has obedecido mis órdenes?"

Maura asintió. Cometió el error de levantar la vista para mirarla a la cara. Se estremeció al ver la expresión de en el rostro de Jane. Bebió un sorbo de champan para luchar contra la sequedad que empezaba a sentir en la boca.

Jane apuró la bebida que le quedaba en la copa y esperó a que Maura terminara de beber para quitarle la copa de la mano y dejarla junto a la suya. "Levántate y Apoya las manos en la mesa"

Maura obedeció la orden, nerviosa. Cerró los ojos cuando las bolas volvieron a moverse, estimulando las sensibles paredes. De inmediato sintió como el tanga se le humedecía.

Jane continuó instruyéndola "Ahora inclínate hacia adelante"

Maura volvió a obedecer y Jane pudo admirar la forma en que sus pierna se estiraban y la falda se pegaba a su cuerpo, moldeando un culo perfectamente redondeado. Se acercó a ella por detrás, oyendo como la respiración de su amante se agitaba a medida que iba sintiendo su cercanía.

Jane apoyó una de sus manos al lado de la de Maura, buscando conseguir un poco más de estabilidad. Se inclinó sobre ella para poder susurrarle "Me encanta verte tan sumisa"

Maura se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de Jane recorriendo su muslo. Sintió como iba subiéndole la falda, despacio, hasta que quedó amontonada alrededor de su cintura.

La primera nalgada la pilló por sorpresa. Dejó escapar un gemido de placer al notar como las bolas chocaban entre sí dentro de ella, provocándole con la vibración una sensación deliciosa.

Jane le susurró al oído "¿Te gusta?"

Maura asintió con los ojos cerrados. Jane volvió a repetir la misma acción, arrancándole un gemido todavía más profundo. Inconscientemente, Maura movió un poco la mano para poder rozar con sus dedos los de Jane. Entrelazó su meñique con el suyo.

Jane le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja antes de continuar susurrándole "No quiero que te corras todavía, quiero juguetear contigo. Voy a conseguir que me supliques que te folle sin piedad"

Maura negó con la cabeza. No podía permitir que Jane tuviera ese poder sobre ella.

Jane empezó a bajarle el tanga antes de susurrarle "Vas a suplicarme. Y vas a hacerlo esta noche"

**A.N.- **_**OK, empezamos a meternos en materia ¿Qué va pareciéndoos? ¿Continuamos en el lado oscuro? ¿O volvemos al sexo vainilla? **_

_**Es la primera vez que hago algo así, así que seguramente haya mucho para mejorar. Cualquier cosa que se os ocurra, hacédmelo saber ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Cuando acabó de quitarle la lencería, recorrió sus muslos con manos firmes hasta alcanzar su trasero. Acarició las nalgas rosadas por el castigo anterior y Maura se estremeció con el contraste. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras utilizaba la otra mano para apartarle el pelo y poder susurrarle al oído. Aunque sabía que Maura estaba disfrutando, necesitaba oírle decir que quería que continuara "Podría dejarte así, insatisfecha"

Maura abrió los ojos incapaz de imaginar a Jane abandonándola en aquel estado. Cuando Jane continuó su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más deprisa "o podría hacerte disfrutar como nunca"

Maura giró la cabeza para poder mirar a Jane a los ojos. No sabía que le ocurría pero no era capaz de controlarse cuando estaba cerca de ella. Había algo oscuro, primitivo en su modo de comportarse, algo que no había descubierto cuando tenía 18 años. Algo que le hacía mojarse solo con imaginarlo.

Con los ojos, Maura le suplicó que continuara pero Jane no cedió.

Negó con la cabeza antes de ordenarle "Pídemelo"

Maura continuó mirándola, incapaz de decidirse a dar el paso. Debía odiarla, debía despreciarla por el modo en que estaba tratándola pero era incapaz de pensar en nada más que en obtener placer lo más pronto posible. El pánico volvió a golpearla cuando sintió como Jane se apartaba de ella. Colocó su mano sobre la mano que tenía alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndola pegada a ella.

"Por favor" Jane no sabía que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que oyó a Maura claudicar. Habría sido una tortura apartarse de ella en aquel punto. Desde que la había vuelto a ver había sentido una necesidad irrefrenable oírla gemir su nombre, suplicarle más. Intentó apartar aquellas ideas de su cabeza. Tenía que aprovechar la excitación de Maura para controlarla, no dejar que su deseo la dominara a ella.

Deslizó la mano que tenía en su cintura lentamente hacia la parte central de su vientre. Despacio, la fue bajando hasta que sintió el sexo caliente de Maura bajo sus dedos. Sonrió cuando notó lo húmeda que estaba ya. Las bolas habían hecho un buen trabajo. Continuó recorriéndola hasta que encontró el pequeño cordón que se unía con el juguete. Despacio, tiró de él, intentando sacar la primera bola. Sintió como Maura se oponía intentando prolongar un poco más la sensación que le provocaba la vibración de las esferas. Cuando consiguió sacar la primera, oyó un gemido ahogado y vio con satisfacción como Maura se mordía el labio, intentando ahogar cualquier sonido. Mientras tiraba del cordón suavemente, empezó a recorrer el cuello con la punta de la lengua hasta que alcanzó el lóbulo de la oreja. Aprovechó el momento en que la segunda bola empezaba a salir para morder la delicada carne a la vez que tiraba con un poco más de fuerza. Maura no pudo hacer nada para contener el gemido de puro placer que escapó de sus labios.

Jane dejó caer el juguete al suelo y lo reemplazó por un dedo, deleitándose en la forma en que su dedo se movía sin apenas fricción. Sintió como los jugos de su amante la empapaban a medida que iba deslizando el dedo dentro de ella. Repitió el movimiento, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera mientras le susurraba al oído "Me agrada ver que estás completamente lista para mí"

Maura volvió a cerrar los ojos abrumada por la deliciosa presión que iba creciendo dentro de ella. La vibración de las pequeñas esferas había sido una tortura deliciosa pero insuficiente para permitirle llegar al orgasmo. Necesitaba algo más. Necesitaba los dedos de Jane dentro de ella. Gruñó en protesta al sentir como Jane retiraba los dedos y se apartaba de ella. Estaba tan cerca. La presión entre sus piernas crecía y crecía pero todavía necesitaba un último empujón. Como si Jane estuviera leyéndole la mente, le dio la vuelta bruscamente, quedando cara a cara, apenas unos centímetros separándolas. Podían sentir sus respiraciones entrecortadas haciéndoles cosquillas en la piel. Maura sintió un escalofrío cuando vio los ojos de Jane. Tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas y una mirada de puro deseo.

Sin darle tiempo a prepararse, la cogió por las caderas y la levantó, sentándola sobre el borde de la mesa. Maura gimió sobresaltada cuando Jane le arrancó los botones de la camisa sin ninguna delicadeza. Sin detenerse, bajó las copas del sujetador, dejando al descubierto dos pechos redondeados y generosos, coronados por pezones ya duros por la excitación. Bajó la cabeza para tomar uno entre sus dientes, tirando suavemente de él. Aquella mezcla de dolor y placer arrancó un gemido de satisfacción en Maura, que pronto se encontró jadeando cuando Jane empezó a acariciarle el clítoris con el pulgar. Cada vez que sentía la yema sobre los excitados nervios, la respiración de Maura se aceleraba más y más. Cuando sintió la lengua de Jane saboreando su pezón, no pudo evitar gemir desesperada.

Jane sustituyó la boca por los dedos, tomando el pezón entre ellos para frotarlo mientras atrapaba el otro entre sus labios y tiraba de él. Sin pensarlo, Maura clavó las uñas en los hombros de Jane, que gruñó por la repentina punzada de dolor. La vibración tuvo un efecto devastador en los ya excitados pezones. Jane volvió a penetrarla con sus dedos mientras continuaba saboreándola, recorriéndola. No tardó mucho en notar como Maura empezaba a cerrarse contra sus dedos, el principio de un orgasmo cada vez más próximo.

Sabiendo que no tardaría mucho, la animó "Córrete para mí Maura"

Aquellas palabras corrieron como lava por sus venas. Jane supo que había conseguido su objetivo al sentir como Maura temblaba entre sus brazos a medida que el orgasmo la llenaba por completo. Cuando notar como Maura se relajaba en sus brazos, Jane se apartó de ella y sonrió con descaro. Sin decir nada mas, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Maura se quedó sentada encima de la mesa, todavía respirando entrecortadamente, viendo como Jane se marchaba del apartamento sin mirar atrás.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Jane no volvió a casa hasta varias horas después. Se alegró al descubrir que Maura ya se había retirado a su habitación. Había tenido que marcharse porque durante un momento, cuando había sentido a Maura estremecerse entre sus brazos, había olvidado el motivo de todo aquello. Por un momento, cuando Maura dejó escapar su nombre entre los jadeos del orgasmo, en lo único que había podido pensado era en ella. En cuanto había deseado tenerla entre sus manos.

Entró en su habitación y fue directa al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha fría. Cuando se quitó la camisa, pasó los dedos por las marcas que Maura le había dejado en los hombros. Sólo había tenido que volver a tocarla para que su autocontrol saltara por los aires. Frustrada, golpeó uno de los vasos, rompiéndolo contra la pared. Apoyó las manos en la encimera del lavabo y dejó caer la cabeza derrotada. Cuando había empezado todo aquello no entraba en sus planes volver a sentir algo al tocarla. Si no tenía cuidado aquella venganza podía volverse contra ella.

Después de la ducha, se puso una camiseta limpia y se acostó en la cama. Sabía que no iba a poder dormir por culpa de la excitación que le palpitaba entre las piernas. Cuando se había marchado, había pensado en buscar alguna conquista fácil en uno de los muchos club que había en Boylston Street. Había entrado en el primero que le había salido al paso y antes de que le sirvieran la cerveza que había pedido, ya había recibido un par de insinuaciones más que directas. Se había sentido tentada pero al final había rechazado a cada una de aquellas mujeres. A fin de cuentas, no era con ellas con quien quería compartir una cama esa noche. Varias cervezas después, decidió volver a casa, esperando que Maura hubiera sido lo suficientemente lista como para irse a su habitación. De lo contrario, no iba a dejarla hasta saciar sus necesidades por completo.

**R&I**

"Buenos días Jane" la saludó a Danielle la mañana siguiente mientras le servía una taza de café.

Jane lo cogió agradecida. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche y necesitaba la cafeína más que el aire "Buenos días. ¿Maura se ha levantado ya?"

La mujer negó con la cabeza "Todavía no"

Jane asintió, intentando no mostrar su decepción "Desayunaré en la terraza. Por favor, dile a Maura que se reúna conmigo allí"

Todavía no había leído la mitad del periódico cuando Maura apareció en la terraza. Llevaba un elegante camisón de seda con estampado floral que le llegaba hasta mitad de los muslos y dejaba ver un camisón de la misma tela con un provocativo escote en V que le recordaba a Jane lo que escondía debajo .

Jane carraspeó incómoda por el efecto que la mujer empezaba a tener en ella "Esta noche tenemos mesa reservada en L'Epicure"

Maura la miró sorprendida mientras se sentaba frente a ella "Es imposible conseguir mesa en ese restaurante"

Jane apuntó con malicia "Con dinero, no hay nada imposible"

Maura se tensó en la silla y la miró con dureza "Estás disfrutando con todo esto ¿verdad?"

Jane sonrió descaradamente "Creo recordar que hasta el momento eres tu la que está disfrutando"

Maura se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta adecuada para aquella grosería. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó el orgasmo de la noche anterior y su corazón se aceleró.

Viéndola ruborizarse, Jane supo de inmediato lo que pasaba por su mente. Decidió dar un paso más en su provocación. Aunque la noche anterior habían cruzado una línea, fue la primera noche, viéndola desnudarse para ella cuando más la había excitado. Desde esa noche había un pensamiento que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. "Esta mañana nos vamos de compras. Te espero en el coche"

**R&I**

Durante todo el trayecto, ninguna de las dos mujeres dijo una palabra. Jane estaba demasiado ocupada intentando evitar admirar la forma en que el vestido de Maura se pegaba a sus muslos y Maura estaba demasiado preocupada imaginando lo que Jane tendría preparado para ella esa mañana.

Cuando Jane detuvo en coche, ambas mujeres salieron del vehículo. Maura levantó la vista y sintió como la garganta se le secaba al ver que estaban delante de una de las tiendas de lencería más exclusivas de la ciudad. Había comprado un par de veces allí y sabía que los precios eran prohibitivos.

Jane empezó a andar hacia la tienda sin decir ni una palabra. Cuando llegó delante de la tienda se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver que Maura no la seguía "¿Maura?"

Como si oír su nombre la hubiera sacado del trance, Maura empezó a caminar despacio hasta que por fin se reunió con ella en la puerta de la tienda. Jane continuó sonriéndole mientras le abría la puerta y la invitaba a entrar delante de ella.

Una vez dentro, una de las dependientes se acercó servicialmente para ofrecerles ayuda.

"Bienvenidas a Luscious Lingerie. Mi nombre es Alexa ¿En que puedo ayudarles?"

Sin perder el tiempo, Jane le dio instrucciones precisas a la mujer. Desde hacía dos noches no había podido dejar de imaginarse a Maura llevando aquellas prendas así que tenía en mente una idea muy clara de lo que estaba buscando. Le guiñó un ojo antes de añadir "Pero nos gustaría tener un poco de privacidad para… decidirnos"

La dependienta sonrió claramente consciente de para que necesitaba la pareja tanta intimidad. "Seguro que podemos arreglarlo" Recorrió el cuerpo de Jane de arriba abajo. La cazadora de cuero se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, en contraste con la camiseta blanca que se pegaba a su abdomen, insinuando la firmeza de los músculos que estaba cubriendo. Los vaqueros desgastados moldeaban unos muslos firmes y tonificados en perfecta armonía con unas piernas esbeltas. Las gafas de aviador que colgaban de la camiseta acababan de rematar una imagen que gritaba mujer alfa. La mujer se mordió el labio "Si me necesitan, me encantaría ayudarles a… decidirse"

Maura sintió unos celos que no esperaba al apreciar el modo en que la mujer miraba y se comportaba cerca de Jane. Era más que evidente que la mujer estaba más interesada en venderse ella que en venderles lencería.

Jane soltó una carcajada ante la insinuación. Aunque era una mujer atractiva, no le apetecía compartir a Maura con nadie y en su fantasía no necesitaba a nadie más que a la mujer que las miraba furiosa. ¿Podría ser que estuviera celosa? Decidida a explotar esa emoción en su beneficio, se acercó a la dependiente para susurrarle al oído algo que la hizo sonreír.

Todavía con una sonrisa en los labios, la mujer les pidió que la siguieran hasta un reservado al fondo de la tienda. Aquel cuarto era justamente lo que Jane tenía en mente. La habitación de paredes blancas, rompía la monocromía con las cortinas negras que tapaban la puerta de entrada y la gran butaca de cuero negro. Enfrente de él, un gran espejo de cuerpo entero con marco negro se había colocado sobre la pared del fondo. Mientras esperaban a que les trajeran las prendas que Jane había pedido, otra de las dependientas les llevó una botella de champán y dos copas.

Jane se sirvió una copa y se sentó en el sillón "Puedes empezar a desnudarte"

Igual que la primera noche, Maura se sintió extrañamente excitada ante aquella Jane tan dominante. Fijó su mirada en los ojos de Jane mientras empezaba a bajar la cremallera del vestido. Cuando llegó al final, movió un poco los hombros y el vestido cayó a sus pies. Recordando la petición de Jane aquella noche, no se quitó los tacones.

Jane bebió un sorbo del champán antes de animarla a seguir "Continúa"

Aunque la noche anterior Jane había hecho mucho más que mirarla, Maura tragó saliva nerviosa mientras sus dedos temblorosos intentaban desabrochar torpemente los corchetes del sujetador. Cuando por fin los soltó, bajó primero un tirante y luego el otro, dejando caer la prenda sobre el vestido que estaba en el suelo. Instintivamente, Jane se humedeció los labios, recordando el tacto de esos pezones entre sus labios. Por último, Maura pasó los dedos por debajo de la tela de sus braguitas, bajándolas despacio hasta deshacerse de ellas. Jane apenas respiraba, completamente hipnotizada por la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. Las pupilas se le dilataron y el corazón empezó a acelerarse. Sintió una dolorosa contracción entre las piernas que le recordó el tiempo que llevaba negándose a satisfacer su deseo.

Intimidada por la energía sexual que inundaba la habitación, Maura intentó cubrirse los pechos con un brazo, mientras el otro le tapaba el suave valle entre sus piernas. Involuntariamente, aquella acción consiguió que Jane todavía se excitara más viendo la forma en que sus pechos se levantaban apretados uno contra el otro. Se movió incómoda en el sillón, apretando los muslos para intentar aliviar la palpitante presión que sentía en la entrepierna.

En ese momento, Alexa llamó a la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Jane se levantó, aliviada por poder tomarse un respiro para serenarse. Se acercó a la puerta y con cuidado de que la dependienta no pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando allí dentro, tomó las prendas que había pedido. Después de despedir a la mujer, Jane volvió a cerrar la puerta y Maura oyó el clic que hizo el pestillo al cerrarse. Jane colgó las prendas en la percha que había cerca del espejo y volvió a sentarse en el sillón. Un poco más tranquila después de la interrupción, Jane se dirigió a Maura desde su asiento "Puedes empezar por el que quieras"

Maura suspiró para tranquilizarse antes de coger el primer conjunto y empezar a vestirse. La prenda que Jane había elegido era un baby doll de encaje semitransparente con el tanga a juego. Jane tomó la copa de champan y dio un sorbo para humedecerse la garganta.

Cuando acabó de vestirse, Jane continuó instruyéndola "Date la vuelta despacio"

Lentamente, Maura fue girando, mostrándole a Jane todos los ángulos posibles de la lencería. Cuando quedó de espaldas a ella, Jane pudo apreciar la forma en que el tanga acentuaba la redondez de sus nalgas. Cerró los puños, clavándose las uñas en la palma de las manos. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que afectarle tanto verla desnuda?

Cuando por Maura acabó de darse la vuelta y volvió a quedar frente a Jane, que estaba más que satisfecha "Es suficiente. Nos lo quedamos"

Cuando Maura acabó de ponerse el segundo conjunto Jane no pudo más que mascullar entre dientes "Joder" Si la primera noche el sencillo liguero la había excitado, en esos momentos el liguero de encaje con el tanga de raso estaba volviéndola loca.

Cuando llegaron al tercer conjunto, Jane ya no pudo resistirse más. El corpiño de encaje en color crema se anudaba a la espalda mediante tiras de satén en el mismo color. Parecía que lo hubieran cosido pensando en la mejor forma de realzar sus curvas. Jane dejó la copa en el suelo y se acercó a ella. Instintivamente, Maura retrocedió hasta que sintió como el peso de Jane la apretaba contra una de las paredes del probador. Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la mujer, inclinando el cuerpo para hundir la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Maura. Frotó la nariz contra la delicada piel, embriagándose con su olor.

Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, tirando de el con los dientes. "La dependienta parecía muy servicial, podría pedirle que viniera a ayudarme a decidir o mejor, podría probarse ella uno de estos conjuntos"

Maura estaba jadeando por la excitación. Sabía con certeza que las braguitas de encaje estaban empapadas "Podría"

"Joder Maura sólo te quiero a ti" Jane le recorrió el cuello, delineándolo con sus labios. Maura cerró los ojos cuando sintió la cálida boca sobre su piel. Pronto, Jane alcanzó la línea de su mandíbula y no tardó mucho en llegar hasta la comisura de sus labios. Cuando le propuso a Maura el trato, Jane se había autoimpuesto una única norma: no besarla. Y aquella mañana iba a romperla.

_**y….. corten! Muahahahahaha Como compensación os doy una pista del siguiente capítulo: el champán tendrá un papel fundamental y no será en una copa ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

En cuanto rozó sus labios supo que no había vuelta atrás. Casi con desesperación, cogió la nuca de Maura con una mano, impidiéndole moverse. Posesivamente, tomó sus labios entre los suyos, sin darle opción a negarse a aquel beso. De inmediato apretó la punta de su lengua contra los labios de Maura, presionándola para permitirle entrar en su boca. Maura gimió ante tanta urgencia y Jane aprovechó aquella debilidad en su beneficio. Metió la lengua en su boca, saboreándola de nuevo después de veinte años. Recorrió la lengua de Maura con la suya, explorando la calidez de su boca a su antojo. Sostuvo el labio de Maura entre sus dientes y tiró de él con la fuerza necesaria para hacerla gemir pero lo suficientemente suave como para no hacerle daño. A fin de cuentas, quería hacerla disfrutar, excitarla tanto como lo estaba ella en esos momentos.

Mientras la besaba, Jane recorrió su espalda con las manos, hasta llegar al redondeado trasero, cubriendo por completo sus nalgas. Las notó firmes y suaves al tacto y jadeó de excitación. Las apretó para levantarla mientras le ordenaba "Sujétate a mí"

Maura entrelazó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jane mientras ella se dirigía hacía el sillón. Durante el trayecto hacia el centro de la habitación se llevó el sensible lóbulo a la boca, tirando de él con los dientes ganando un gemido de aprobación. Al notar el borde del sillón contra sus piernas, Jane se sentó con cuidado, dejando a Maura colocada a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Sin mucha paciencia, Jane deshizo el cordón que ataba el corpiño para poder bajarlo, mostrando ante su ojos las tetas más espectaculares que había visto jamás. Deseando sentir el tacto duro de aquellos pezones en sus labios, Jane rodeó con una mano la cintura de Maura, acercándola más a ella. Cogió las perfectas tetas entre sus manos, juntándolos de modo que sólo tuvo que bajar levemente la cabeza para poder satisfacer su capricho. Primero se metió uno de los pezones en la boca, apretando sus labios contra él para tirar suavemente después. Le dedicó la misma atención al otro y pudo notar como aunque ya estaban firmes por la excitación, se iban poniendo cada vez más duros bajo las caricias de su lengua. Aunque le había hecho creer a Maura que durante aquellos días sería prácticamente su esclava, lo que más le asustaba era sentir que Maura no respondía a sus caricias. Durante los años que había pasado en prisión el amor que sintió una vez por ella se había transformado en rencor y después de haberla sentido estremecer entre sus brazos, aquel rencor se había convertido en pura atracción sexual. La deseaba, era dolorosamente consciente de aquello y quería que ella estuviera completamente rendida a sus pies. Quería oírla suplicarle más, quería ver en sus ojos la necesidad por sentir sus manos acariciándola.

Soltó uno de los pechos para poder coger la copa de champan que había dejado en la pequeña rinconera que había al lado del sillón mientras con la otra mano colocaba el botón erecto a la altura de su boca. Despacio, dejó caer el líquido dorado que chorreó por la piel del generoso pecho, saltando ligeramente al llegar al pezón. A esas alturas la tela del delicado corpiño estaba empapada, completamente arruinada la valiosa prenda, pero no había nada que le importara a Jane menos en esos momentos. Lo único que quería era saborear aquel licor directamente de los pechos de Maura. Dejó caer un poco más de champan, dejando la boca abierta justo debajo del prominente pezón, atrapándolo entre sus labios cuando sintió la dulzura de la bebida sobre su lengua. Maura apoyó las manos en los hombros de Jane intentando conseguir un poco más de estabilidad y cerró los ojos. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda para obligar a Jane chupar hasta el fondo, sintiéndose perversa, lujuriosa y completamente viva.

Cuando oyó gemir a Maura, Jane se recostó en el respaldo del sillón, dejando la copa vacía de nuevo sobre la mesa y sin apartar la vista de sus ojos apoyó el dedo índice en el labio inferior de Maura. Despacio, lo deslizó dentro de su boca incitándola a chuparlo. Maura lo rodeó con su lengua, humedeciéndolo para lo que sabía que vendría a continuación. Aunque nada de aquello era necesario, pues en esos momentos estaba ya completamente empapada, totalmente preparada para recibir a Jane que, cada vez que la lengua de Maura acariciaba su dedo, sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda hasta deshacerse en un fuego líquido entre sus piernas.

Maura suspiró aliviada cuando vio como Jane sacaba el dedo de su boca mientras con la otra mano apartaba la cara lencería a un lado. Recorrió la suave piel de su vientre con el dedo hasta llegar a la caliente hendidura, empapándolo en la caliente humedad de su entrepierna antes de penetrarla, arrancándole un gruñido de satisfacción.

Maura entrelazó las manos tras la cabeza de Jane, apoyando su frente sobre la suya mientras le pedía más y más. Cuando sintió otro dedo de Jane presionando dentro de ella, hundió la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Jane, jadeando su nombre y palabras sin sentido junto a su oído. Jane humedeció su pulgar en los fluidos de Maura y añadió a las penetraciones rápidas caricias al clítoris. La colección de jadeos y gemidos que Maura estaba emitiendo cerca de su oído le indicaron que estaba cerca del clímax.

"Siento como te derrites sobre mis dedos Maura" Oírla susurrar aquellas palabras multiplicó el placer de Maura irremediablemente. Estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocar el orgasmo con los dedos.

"Quiero sentir como atrapas mis dedos en tu interior, quiero ver como mis dedos te hacen correrte hasta dejarte exhausta" Jane acompañó aquellas palabras con un movimiento curvo de sus dedos en su interior alcanzando el punto justo para ayudarla a alcanzar un placer fulminante mientras ahogaba sus gemidos en la tela de la camiseta de Jane.

Apartando a Maura a un lado, Jane se levantó sin ganas pero necesitaba poner distancia entre ella y Maura. La dolorosa presión que sentía en su vientre la avisó que no tardaría mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo y no quería darle la satisfacción de contemplar cuanto le afectaba su presencia. Al igual que había hecho desde que había empezado aquel acuerdo, tendría que satisfacer sus necesidad por ella misma en otro momento y en otro lugar. Cogió su chaqueta de la percha y se dirigió a la salida "Te espero en el coche"

Por un momento, cuando el orgasmo estaba golpeándola con más fuerza, Maura había cerrado los ojos y Jane se había permitido el lujo de fantasear con la imagen que tenía ante ella. Durante unos segundos, había querido olvidarse de todo, olvidar su venganza y limitarse a disfrutar de la mujer que tenía sobre sus piernas. y aquel era un lujo que no podía .

Maura la observó incrédula lánguidamente recostada en el amplio sillón, todavía recuperando la normalidad de la frecuencia de latidos de su corazón, la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo. No sabía que demonios estaba ocurriéndole. De lo único que estaba segura es que su vida estaba cambiando cada día que pasaba al lado de Jane.

_**Se permite alimentar al monstruo con vuestras reviews LOL**_


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Que L'Epicure era el restaurante de moda quedaba fuera de toda duda. No había ni una mesa libre ni se esperaba que la hubiera durante los meses siguientes. La lista de espera era de más de un año y siempre si tenía la suerte de tener los contactos necesarios para ser incluida en ella. No obstante, Jane no había tenido ningún problema en conseguir reserva para cenar. Desde que había llegado a la ciudad, se había envuelto en un aura de misterio que resultaba fascinante para la aburrida alta sociedad. Nadie que pudiera permitirse cenar en aquel restaurante era ajeno a la manera en que aquella desconocida había hecho callar al todopoderoso Richard Isles. Sin pretenderlo, Jane Rizzoli se había convertido en toda una celebridad.

El camarero las acompañó hasta su mesa mientras Maura se daba cuenta de la forma en que las miradas del resto de comensales se giraban a su paso, y el murmullo de conversaciones se hacía casi ensordecedor. Mañana serían la comidilla en cualquier reunión. Maura se dio cuenta que la mayoría de las miradas se centraban en Jane y muchas de ellas eran de mujeres que parecían desnudarla con los ojos. Al ir un par de paso detrás de ella, tenía una vista privilegiada de lo que aquellas mujeres estaban admirando. Jane había decidido vestir esa noche completamente de negro. El traje italiano hecho a medida con lana de vicuña se ajustaba a su cuerpo con una caída perfecta y la camisa blanca de algodón egipcio resaltaba impecablemente bajo la chaqueta y enfatizaba el moreno de su piel. Jane había reducido el maquillaje al mínimo, sólo un poco eyeliner y máscara de pestañas para destacar su mirada. La seguridad que desprendía cada uno de sus pasos y el que apenas prestara atención a todas las miradas que se fijaban en ella, tenían un efecto cautivador.

Después de ordenar una botella del vino más exclusivo del restaurante, Jane sonrió antes de utilizar por primera vez el mando a distancia para activar el pequeño juguete que Maura llevaba en su interior. La suave vibración hizo que un cosquillo la recorriera por dentro pero todavía era insuficiente para conseguir estimularla. Maura recordó como antes de salir hacia el restaurante, Jane le había dejado sobre la cama una cajita con un huevo vibrador de suave silicona rosa. Consciente de los términos de su trato, Maura obedeció, más solícita de lo que le hubiera gustado aceptar. A fin de cuentas, cada vez que Jane le había pedido algo, había disfrutado como nunca. Recordar cada una de las veces que Jane la había llevado al orgasmo hizo que se estremeciera.

Jane aumento la intensidad y se vio recompensada con un pequeño gemido de sorpresa que quedó enmascarado por el ruido del restaurante. Audaz, aumento un poco más la intensidad y vio como Maura se mordía el labio mientras se movía incómoda en la silla. Cuando vio que el camarero se acercaba con el vino, apagó el pequeño juguete. A fin de cuentas, su objetivo era provocarla durante toda la velada no hacer llegar al orgasmo en medio del comedor. Jane saboreó la copa antes de dar el visto bueno al caldo y el camarero se marchó después de tomarles nota. Mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran los entrantes, Jane decidió romper el hielo "Aparte de tu trabajo en la junta directiva de la Corporación Isles, ¿en qué más aspectos de tu vida estoy interfiriendo esta semana?"

"Participo en varias organizaciones benéficas, sobre todo en las que tratan con niños. También formo parte de la junta directiva del Museo de Bellas Artes"

"Veo que no has cambiado mucho en estos años" Jane dio un generoso sorbo a su copa "Dentro de un par de días todo esto habrá terminado y por fin podrás volver a tu vida"

Cuando la oyó referirse al fin de su acuerdo, Maura sintió una sensación agridulce. Aunque había aceptado con temor aquella proposición, completamente ajena a lo que Jane tenía en mente, no se había arrepentido en ningún momento de haber accedido. Debajo de aquella mujer fría y calculadora, todavía podía ver rasgos de la mujer de la que se había enamorado 20 años atrás.

El camarero les sirvió los entrantes y cuando Maura estaba a punto de saborear la samosa de queso feta y tomates secos Jane accionó por segunda vez el pequeño vibrador y Maura se quedó paralizada. La vibración era más intensa que la primera vez y empezaba a notar como la tela de sus braguitas empezaba a empaparse. Cuando Jane incrementó la velocidad un poco más, cerró los ojos y apretó la servilleta entre sus dedos, los nudillos casi blancos por culpa de la fuerza que necesitaba ejercer para no dejar escapar un gemido de placer.

Divertida, Jane volvió a apagarlo y le preguntó "¿te encuentras bien Maura?"

Despacio, volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad, Maura la miró fijamente a los ojos "Disfrutas con esto ¿verdad?"

Jane sonrió con una mueca, y se le marcaron unos hoyuelos que Maura encontró irresistibles. De repente, una mujer las interrumpió, ignorando completamente a Maura mientras dedicaba toda su atención a Jane. La intrusa le tendió la mano, que Jane estrechó con firmeza.

""Soy Karen y tú eres toda una celebridad"

"Es un placer conocerte Karen pero no creas todo lo que se dice"

"Se dice que has comprado el ático de la torre del reloj, el que tiene la piscina en la azotea"

Jane le sonrió "Eso es cierto"

La otra mujer continuó cogiéndole la mano, acariciándole el dorso con el pulgar "Haría cualquier cosa por contemplar la puesta de sol desde allí"

Jane fue consciente de lo que estaba insinuando aquella mujer. Sabía que las mujeres la encontraban atractiva pero aquella mujer no dejaba lugar a dudas. Aunque al menos aquello había servido para ver como Maura torcía el gesto. Parecía que no le gustaba verla coquetear con otras mujeres.

"Esta noche mi tiempo y mi atención ya tienen dueña, lo siento"

Karen no se dio por vencida. Cuando el camarero se acercó para servir los platos principales, la mujer se retiró después de dedicarle una breve mirada a Maura antes dejar una tarjeta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Jane mientras le susurraba al oído "Si no quedas satisfecha, yo puedo ser tu postre"

Jane observó divertida como le había cambiado el gesto a su acompañante. Parecía furiosa "¿Maura?"

Al final, Maura no pudo contenerse. Estaba excitada, frustrada por la presión caliente que sentía entre las piernas, celosa por la forma en que aquellas mujeres estaban mirando a Jane y furiosa consigo misma por sentir aquellos celos.

"Debes de estar muy satisfecha al comprobar como despiertas la atención de todas estas mujeres ¿verdad? ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿Vas a pedirme que mire mientras te las follas? ¿O quieres ser tú la que mire mientras ellas me follan a mi?

Jane se quedó mirándola fijamente unos segundos, totalmente excitada al fer ese lado agresivo de Maura. Se levantó de la silla y Maura pensó que iba a arrepentirse por aquel exabrupto pero cuando pasó a su lado, Jane se inclinó para susurrarle al oído "Ni me interesa ninguna de esas mujeres ni pienso compartirte con nadie. Sólo te deseo a ti Maura" Aprovechó para meterse el lóbulo entre los dientes y morderlo discretamente antes de susurrarle "Te espero en el cuarto de baño"

Maura se ruborizó, demasiado consciente de lo que tenía Jane en mente. Sabía que aquello era inapropiado, peligroso y vulgar pero no había una mínima parte de ella que quisiera negarse a la petición de Jane. Desde que había empezado aquella delirante semana, se pasaba el día completamente excitada, pensando como y cuando y donde Jane volvería reclamar su cuerpo.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Mientras esperaba a que Maura se reuniera con ella, Jane pudo observar detenidamente el cuarto de baño. Colocados estratégicamente había varios ramos de flores frescas que perfumaban y daban un aspecto acogedor a la estancia. Los azulejos color crema en las paredes estaban en perfecta sintonía con el mármol claro de la encima y la madera oscura de los suelos. Jane se apoyó en la encimera, mirando fijamente la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Aunque por fuera era la misma mujer que había salido triunfal de la sala de juntas de la Corporación Isles, por dentro había cambiado irremediablemente. Poco a poco empezaba a volver a enamorarse de Maura.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió. Giró la cabeza y vio como Maura cerraba la puerta despacio y se apoyaba en ella. Durante unos segundos pareció que el tiempo se detuviera y el mundo desapareciera. Bruscamente, Jane se apartó de la encimera y en dos zancadas llegó hasta ella, presionando su cuerpo contra la puerta.

Acercó sus labios a los de Maura las dos mujeres respirando el mismo aliento "No tienes que preocuparte por ninguna de esas mujeres"

Le mordió la delicada piel del cuello y cuando la oyó jadear por la repentina punzada de dolor, Jane acarició la zona magullada con la punta de la lengua "Cada vez que te huelo, cada vez que te veo, tengo ganas de acariciarte, de tocarte, de estar dentro de ti. Me vuelves loca Maura"

Bajó las manos, acunando los pechos de Maura en ellas antes de apretarlos suavemente en ellas. Los notó pesados y firmes sobre sus palmas y sintió una punzada de excitación en la entrepierna. Al oír como Maura volvía a gemir, sonrió satisfecha. Empezaba a ser adicta a esos sonidos. Los soltó y continuó moviendo las entre sus pechos, lentamente hacia abajo hasta que alcanzó con la punta de los dedos el borde de su vestido. Mientras devoraba su boca, Jane empezó a levantar la tela hasta que consiguió dejarla alrededor de su cintura. Se separó de sus labios para poder empezar a besarle el cuello y cuando ya no le quedó piel para poder saborear, empezó a besarla por encima de la tela mientras se agachaba hasta quedar arrodillada ante ella.

Jane se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que Maura había elegido para aquella noche uno de los conjuntos de lencería que habían comprado recientemente por la mañana. Aunque no había escogido el provocador liguero con el que tantas fantasías había tenido, la lencería de encaje negro contrastaba con la pálida piel de Maura de un modo indecentemente provocador.

Delineó la hendidura con la lengua, maravillándose con la humedad que encontró empapando la prenda. Estaba más que fascinada por la forma en que el cuerpo de Maura respondía a cada una de sus provocaciones. De no haber sido así, habría sido una semana muy distinta porque aunque quería darle una lección nunca jamás se permitiría obligarla a hacer nada que no quisiera. Volvió a pasar la lengua y oyó como Maura gemía, esa vez más fuerte. Levantó la vista y vio como la mujer había cerrado los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza en la puerta, completamente abandonada a sus caricias.

Bajó las manos que la anclaban a su cintura y acarició despacio sus muslos, maravillándose por la suavidad de su piel. Rodeándolos, consiguió colocarlas en la parte interna, incitándola a abrir las piernas para ella. Cuando lo consiguió, subió un poco las manos para poder entrelazar los dedos en las pequeñas vetas de tela que sujetaban la prenda a sus caderas y empezó a bajarla con lentitud.

Cuando por primera vez la tuvo ante sus ojos, completamente expuesta, suspiró y el aire reaccionó con la humedad que la empapaba, provocándole un placentero escalofrío que la recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies. Jane metió el dedo en la anillo que había al final del cordón y con cuidado sacó el vibrador con el que llevaba provocándola toda la noche. Como si se hubiera acostumbrado a sentirse llena, Jane notó como las paredes de Maura se contraían, intentando evitar que el vibrador saliera. Sin perder el tiempo, Jane lo sustituyó por la punta de su lengua, siendo recompensada con un gemido de puro placer.

Con la rigidez necesaria, Jane empezó a penetrarla con la lengua, metiéndola y sacándola sin descanso. Involuntariamente, Maura apoyó una mano en su hombro mientras con la otra sujetaba la cabeza de Jane contra su cuerpo, casi con miedo a que Jane decidiera apartarse en el momento en que más la necesitaba. Como si pudiera leer su pensamiento y animada por la cadencia de jadeos y gemidos que la avisaban que Maura estaba a punto de correrse, Jane succionó sus labios inferiores antes de dejar la lengua recorrer el pulsátil e inflamado clítoris. Maura jadeó tan fuerte que Jane estaba segura que cualquiera que pudiera estar al otro lado de la puerta la habría oído. Volvió a encender el pequeño consolador y lo aplicó sobre el sensible botón nervioso a la vez que la penetraba esta vez con los dedos. Supo que casi lo había conseguido cuando la mano que Maura tenía en su cabeza se tensó, tirando dolorosamente de su pelo. Jane gruñó por el ataque consiguiendo que Maura saliera de su trance. Entre respiraciones entrecortadas y gemidos, Maura bajó la vista y por fin sus ojos se quedaron fijos los unos en los otros. Ver como Jane estaba devorándola entre las piernas, fue el último empujón necesario para hacerla estremecer y con un último jadeo ronco, se corrió. Jane la lamió un par de veces más, acompañándola en el camino de vuelta desde el pico de su orgasmo.

Mientras volvía a ponerse en pie, Jane aprovechó para colocar la ropa interior en su sitio y bajarle el vestido. Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Maura y descendió su boca sobre la suya. Maura se saboreó en los labios de Jane e inmediatamente empezó a volver a sentirse excitada. Había algo primitivo, salvaje en la forma en que tenían de follar que siempre la hacía querer más.

Cuando Jane notó como Maura empezaba a entrelazar sus manos alrededor de su cuello, se apartó de ella, guardándose el pequeño vibrador en el bolsillo del pantalón. La tomó por la cintura, apartándola lo suficiente de la puerta para poder abrirla.

Antes de salir, le miró por encima del hombro y Maura vio las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación, la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo y la necesidad en sus ojos. Por eso no le sorprendió oírla decir "Nos vamos a casa"


	12. Chapter 12

**No sé si llego a tiempo todavía pero… Feliz Cumpleaños **_**checkmate081!**_

**La próxima actualización será una **_**"Incredibly Awkward Royal Dinner with the woman you love and her Fiancee"**__**,**_** que no me olvidado ;)**

**Gracias a **_**noblegraces, **__**symb0lism, cecilis, TitaCL, elissetty, Axl18, kianyclaudio**_** entre otros por dejar una review capítulo tras capítulo. No sabéis cuanto significa ver que alguien disfruta tanto como yo con esta historia **

**12**

Ninguna de las dos mujeres se atrevió a decir una palabra durante el camino a casa. Jane tenía la mirada fija en la carretera, concentrada en conducir por las solitarias calles. Sabía demasiado bien que si se atrevía a tocarla o simplemente volvía a oír la voz de Maura, iba a dar rienda suelta a la tensión sexual que llevaba reprimiendo toda la noche y no iba a poder evitar satisfacer su creciente necesidad en medio de aquellas vías. Y necesitaba estar en su casa, en su habitación, para poder dar rienda suelta a sus fantasías.

Mientras tanto, Maura miraba distraída como el paisaje urbano pasaba rápidamente ante sus ojos, incapaz de fijarse en ningún detalle. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en la caos en la que se había convertido su vida. Desde que había aceptado la propuesta de la mujer que tenía a su lado su vida había cambiado sin remedio. No era sólo que hubiera descubierto un lado profundamente sexual que había permanecido dormido durante todos esos años sino que poco a poco, empezaba a volver a sentir algo por Jane. Todavía no era capaz de ponerle nombre pero sabía que era algo mucho más que la obligación lo que la llevaba a desear estar junto a ella.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, habían llegado al edificio donde estaba el lujoso ático de Jane. Salieron del coche y después de que Jane le diera las llaves al portero del turno de noche, escoltó a Maura hasta el ascensor y subieron en silencio hasta la casa. A medida que iban subiendo piso a piso, tanto la una como la otra sentían como el corazón empezaba a latir más deprisa, ambas mujeres víctimas de su propia excitación. En tan poco tiempo, se habían vuelto adictas la una a la otra.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Jane abrió la puerta, apartándose a un lado para dejar que Maura pasara delante de ella, siguiéndola inmediatamente después. Dejó que Maura se adelantara unos pasos antes de cerrar la puerta, apoyándose en ella mientras observaba como la otra se detenía al notar como no la seguía. Por unos instantes, ambas mujeres se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, incapaces de mover ni un solo músculo. Fue cuando Maura susurró débilmente su nombre cuando Jane dejó escapar un gruñido de desesperación. En dos grandes zancadas llegó hasta ella y tomando su cara entre sus manos la besó sin control. No fue un beso cariñoso ni tuvieron demasiado cuidado. Había algo aquella noche distinto a las anteriores. Maura sorprendió a Jane mordiéndole el labio, tirando de él con demasiada fuerza, lastimándolo. Jane se separó levemente, mirándola a los ojos mientras saboreaba el gusto metálico de la sangre. Viendo como Maura la miraba con los ojos completamente oscurecidos por la pasión, como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por culpa de la excitación fue todo el permiso que Jane necesitó. Volvió a besarla, mientras la levantaba con sus manos sobre sus nalgas, obligándola a rodearle la cintura con las piernas.

Mientras se enfilaba hacia su dormitorio, Jane le susurró al oído "Voy a follarte Maura. No voy a ser paciente ni voy a reprimirme pero te aseguro que voy a hacerte disfrutar hasta el último aliento"

Aquellas palabras llegaron directamente hasta la entrepierna de Maura, lanzando húmedas contracciones de excitación. Cuando estaba con Jane su cuerpo parecía incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que fuera prepararse para la próxima invasión. Lo único que alcanzó a mascullar fue un gruñido de consentimiento.

Jane la bajó al lado de la cama con cuidado mientras le daba la vuelta en un rápido movimiento y bajaba la cremallera del completamente arruinado vestido. Cuando por fin se hubo deshecho de la prenda, volvió a voltearla aprovechando unos segundos para contemplarla vestida únicamente con la cara lencería de raso y encaje.

Empezó a desvestirse ella, desabrochando botón a botón su camisa mientras le ordenaba "colócate sobre la cama, apoyándote en las rodillas y las manos"

Mientras Maura obedecía, Jane aprovechó para desnudarse completamente. Se acercó a uno de los cajones y sacó unas esposas de cuero blando. Decidida, se reunió con Maura en la cama y le colocó una de las esposas, pasando la correa por el cabecero de la cama antes de colocarle la otra. En esos momentos Maura estaba abierta ante ella y completamente a su merced. Sintiéndose atrapada, Maura se movió inquieta, tirando de la correa sin demasiado éxito, apenas pudiendo moverse unos centímetros. Se dio la vuelta para pedirle explicaciones a Jane cuando las palabras se le quedaron atrapadas en la garganta, la boca seca por la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos.

A los pies de la cama, con un brillo travieso en los ojos, Jane estaba acabando de colocarse el arnés en el que llevaba sujeto un dildo de silicona negra. Totalmente excitada al ver como Jane vertía un poco de lubricante en su mano antes de acariciar el juguete, dándole una capa de lubricación innecesaria en esos momentos. Maura sintió como sus jugos empezaba a humedecer sus muslos al imaginar lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Despacio, Jane se colocó detrás de ella y Maura cerró los ojos con anticipación. Notó como Jane acariciaba la curva de su espalda con la punta de los dedos en su camino hacia su palpitante sexo. Cuando llegó hasta su culo, Jane le dio una nalgada y Maura gimió de placer.

Jane se inclinó sobre ella y Maura sintió la cálida y resbaladiza silicona rozando su clítoris. Le susurró al oído "Pídemelo Maura"

Incapaz de resistirse, Maura claudicó "Fóllame Jane"

Jane volvió a incorporarse, comprobando con un dedo si Maura estaba preparada para recibirla. Había querido asegurarse lubricando el juguete pero los jugos de Maura impregnaron sus dedos abundantemente. Estaba tan excitada como ella.

Con una sonrisa maligna, decidió provocarla un poco más antes de complacerla como quería. Volvió a humedecer el dedo antes de susurrarle con voz ronca "Voy a follarte pero…" aprovechó la pausa para masajear el estrecho agujero anal con la yema de su dedo corazón. La estrechez del agujero le sirvió de prueba a Jane para saber que aquella sería su primera vez. Aunque tenía claro que no iba a hacerlo, continuó provocándola, penetrándola muy despacio.

Sobresaltada por la invasión, Maura tiró de la correa que ataba sus muñecas, incapaz de oponer ninguna resistencia a los avances de Jane "No, por ahí no"

"¿No? Puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera. Recuerda el trato"

Maura sintió como el corazón le latía más rápido que nunca, mezcla de la excitación y el miedo. ¿Sería Jane capaz de obligarla a aquello?

Inquieta, sintió como Jane la sujetaba por las caderas pero se relajó inmediatamente al notar como presionaba el dildo contra la hendidura de su vagina, abriéndola poco a poco mientras la penetraba. Volviéndose a inclinar sobre ella, Maura sintió el tacto de los pezones excitados de Jane sobre su espalda. Con voz graves le susurró al oído "Nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieras. No lo olvides nunca"

La besó en el hombro antes de incorporarse para colocarse en posición para penetrarla. La mezcla de sus fluidos con el lubricante fue suficiente para que el juguete entrara y saliera con facilidad. Aunque las primeras veces Jane la invadió despacio, permitiéndole ajustarse al tamaño del consolador, los gemidos de Maura la animaron a aumentar el ritmo, las embestidas cada vez más rápidas y poderosas.

Cada vez que la penetraba, Jane movía las caderas lo suficiente para que el juguete rozara su clítoris. Empezó a notar como la presión en su sexo crecía y crecía, animada por gemidos y jadeos que Maura dejaba escapar cada vez que se enterraba dentro de ella. Sabiendo que ninguna de las dos tardaría mucho más en correrse, Jane la abrazó por la cintura y deslizó la mano hasta cubrir el sexo de Maura. Empezó a acariciarle el clítoris con el pulgar mientras continuaba penetrándola por detrás, las gotas de sudor por culpa del esfuerzo recorriendo el valle entre sus pechos. Cuando por fin escuchó el grito de satisfacción de Maura se dejó llevar y se corrió, cayendo exhausta sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de su amante.

Con cuidado, salió de su interior y se desató las correas del arnés, quitándoselo y tirándola a un lado. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, el cansancio cerrándole los ojos, atinó a desabrocharle las correas de las muñecas, liberando a Maura de sus ataduras. Temblando por los escalofríos que sentía cuando el aire frío contactaba con el sudor de su piel, Jane consiguió tapar sus cuerpos con una de las sábanas y sin poder evitarlo, cayó dormida sobre el cuerpo saciado y exhausto de Maura. Ambas mujeres suspiraron satisfechas mientras se abandonaban a un descanso más que merecido.

_**Bueno, parece que la semana se acaba y el fic va llegando a su final ¿qué os va pareciendo? Alimentad al monstruo con vuestras reviews ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Sé que había dicho que la próxima actualización sería Falsas Apariencias (estoy buscando un lugar para esconderme) pero no se que me pasa que me he bloqueado un poco en esa historia mientras que los capítulos de esta, no se si buenos o malos, parece que fluyan con más facilidad (a lo mejor es que mi parte oscura se está apoderando de mí jeje). Como hay que jugar con las cartas que nos reparten, mejor postear un capítulo más de este invento que nada, ¿no?. Avisadas quedáis que este capítulo es algo nuevo y diferente al picante que he escrito hasta ahora, así que mil perdones por todos los errores ;)**

**13**

Jane se despertó al notar un cuerpo caliente junto a ella. Abrió escasamente un ojo y vio una mano acariciando la piel de su abdomen con la punta de los dedos, dibujando figuras extravagantes al azar. Abrió un poco más los ojos y recorrió el brazo con la vista hasta identificar la figura de Maura acurrucada contra su cuerpo. Suspiró frustrada. No sabía si Maura era consciente del poder que tenía sobre ella pero con aquellas caricias estaban volviendo a excitarla, volvía a tener ganas de acostarse con ella pero estaba segura que estaría agotada y dolorida. A fin de cuentas, no habían sido delicadas; el sexo había sido agotador, salvaje y completamente revelador. Cuando había oído como Maura gemía su nombre al llegar al orgasmo, había sabido que no podía continuar con aquella locura. Estaba volviendo a enamorarse de ella y aquel era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a asumir.

Casi en un susurró, oyó a Maura llamarla "¿Jane?"

Jane colocó su mano sobre la de ella, deteniéndola. Quizás así podía resistirse a volver a tocarla "¿Qué?"

"Me gustaría probar contigo"

Todavía con la mente nublada por el sueño, Jane no consiguió comprender a que se refería "¿Probar el qué?"

Incapaz de pedírselo directamente, Maura optó por darle más pistas "Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo"

Aquella vez Jane tuvo plena consciencia de lo que Maura estaba pidiéndole. Se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en un lado para poder mirarla a los ojos "¿Estás segura?"

Maura se limitó a asentir, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de Jane. No sabía porque pero en esa semana Jane había conseguido volver a conquistarla. Cuando había entrado en aquel apartamento por primera vez había estado aterrada. Había imaginado mil y una situaciones diferentes, cada una peor que la otra. Pero Jane había conseguido sorprenderla. Había sido una amante amable y generosa y en todo momento se había preocupado de conseguir su aprobación antes de hacer nada con ella.

Jane la besó fugazmente en los labios antes de levantarse ágilmente de la cama y acercarse hasta la cómoda que había enfrente de la cama y sacó un consolador anal de suave silicona de color azul. Había elegido aquel modelo por la posibilidad de olvidarse de las molestas correas y poder disfrutar con más libertad de sus movimientos. La dependiente le había asegurado que aquel sugerente juguete era tremendamente placentero y les permitiría disfrutar a ambas a la vez. Se arrodillo ante Maura y lubricó el extremo redondeado más pequeño, sintiendo una agradable presión al deslizarlo dentro de ella. Cogió el bote de lubricante que había utilizado y lo dejó junto a sus rodillas para poder utilizarlo después. Si aquella era la primera vez de Maura, iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. A continuación, cogió una de las almohadas y la colocó debajo del culo de Maura, elevándolo lo suficiente para facilitar la penetración. Con cuidado, cubrió con su cuerpo el de Maura, apoyando su peso en las manos mientras empezaba a besarla lentamente, saboreando su boca con tranquilidad por primera vez. Necesitaba ir despacio si quería conseguir que Maura disfrutara de su primera vez. Al presionar el juguete sobre el muslo de Maura, Jane sintió como se movía dentro de ella y dejó escapar un jadeo de satisfacción antes de volver a depositar sus labios sobre los de Maura, moviéndolos para poder lamer la lengua de Maura cuando ella gimió. Se apoyó en las rodillas, buscando la postura más cómoda para masajear sus pechos desnudos, acariciando el pezón con el pulgar hasta que sentir como se ponía duro bajo la caricia.

Vio como Maura se mordía el labio inferior. Aquella visión hizo que un escalofrío de pasión la recorriera desde la cabeza a los pies. Sabiendo que debía dejarla casi a punto del orgasmo antes de poder satisfacer su curiosidad, Jane recorrió el pecho y el vientre de Maura con sus labios antes de colocarse entre sus, descubriendo que estaba completamente empapada. Besó la delicada piel del interior de sus muslos mientras dibujaba un camino de caricias hacia su palpitante sexo. Dobló las piernas de Maura, rodeando sus muslos con los brazos antes de separar con la lengua los pliegues ya húmedos y empezar a lamer alrededor del clítoris. Al sentir como Maura gruñía satisfecha antes de arquearse para acercarse más a su boca supo que estaba en el en camino. Lentamente empezó a chupar el delicado bultito para de repente aumentar la velocidad y la intensidad de los movimientos de su lengua, viéndose recompensada por jadeos y gemidos de placer que iban cada vez en aumento. Dio un par de lametones largos y lentos antes de succionar con cuidado de él. En aquella ocasión, Maura dejó escapar un grito de placer. Cada uno de aquellos jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos recorría a Jane hasta derretirse en su sexo, humedeciéndola y acercándola rápidamente al orgasmo. Se apartó para poder humeder su dedo índice en Maura antes de penetrarla con él, sintiendo como sus paredes se cerraban casi al instante a su alrededor. Satisfecha con la reacción, se retiró con suavidad incorporándose entre las piernas de Maura antes de acariciarle el otro agujero con el pulgar, sintiéndolo estrecho.

Lubricó primero el juguete y luego la ceñida entrada antes de levantarle un poco las piernas para facilitar la penetración. Despacio fue deslizando la punta del dildo, casi sin atreverse a empujar.

Se reclinó sobre Maura y le susurró mientras le besaba el vientre con cariño, intentando aliviar su nerviosismo "Necesito que te relajes Maur"

Cuando notó que se relajaba bajo ella, empujó un poco más mientras agachaba la cabeza y atrapaba un pezón entre sus labios a la vez que se retiraba lentamente. Lo rodeó con la lengua y lo aprisionó entre su labios, tirando de él mientras volvía a penetrarla con mucho cuidado. Con cada una de las penetraciones la base del dildo grande rozaba el clítoris de Jane, haciéndola estremecer de placer mientras alcanzaba simultáneamente el punto G de Maura.

Además poder mirarse a los ojos mientras compartían aquel momento de complicidad hizo que el placer que sentían las dos mujeres se multiplicara. Poco a poco, una sensación agradable y cálida invadió sus cuerpos, creciendo más y más cada segundo que pasaba hasta que por fin ambas mujeres llegaron al orgasmo juntas.

**R&I**

Cuando Maura se despertó varias horas después, se encontró sola en la cama. El frío que sintió al pasar la mano por hueco de la cama que había ocupado Jane le informó que hacía demasiado tiempo que la otra mujer se había levantado. Cogió una de las camisetas de Jane que vio encima de una silla, agradecida de que le cubriera hasta la mitad de los muslos. Se lavó la cara y salió en busca de su amante.

Encontró a Jane en el salón, sentada en uno de los sillones de piel que había delante la gran chimenea. Despacio, se sentó a su lado y antes de poder decir una palabra, con la voz más ronca que de costumbre, Jane le dijo sin apartar la vista de las llamas "Quiero que te marches hoy"

Maura sintió una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados golpeando su corazón. Estaba herida por el tono brusco de Jane después de la intimidad que habían compartido y sorprendida de no sentir alivio que hubiera debido sentir al saber que quedaba liberada de su compromiso "Todavía faltan 3 días para que se cumpla el plazo"

Jane continuó prestando atención únicamente a las llamas que bailaban ante sus ojos "He hablado con mis abogados para que redacten un nuevo contrato. Debería estar listo para esta tarde"

Incapaz de soportar tanta incertidumbre, Maura le preguntó "¿Por qué?"

Jane continuó sin mirarla. Quizás debería ser más dura. Tenía que conseguir que Maura se marchara sin hacer más preguntas. Debía resistir un poco más "Me he cansado de follar contigo. Después de tres días, ya me aburres"

La forma en que Jane evitaba mirarla, la forma en que apretaba los puños mientras tragaba saliva, dejaban bien claro que estaba mintiéndole. Lo que todavía no sabía era por qué "¿Y si no quiero marcharme

Jane la miró sorprendida por primera vez. "¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué ibas a querer quedarte conmigo? Lo único que he hecho durante estos días ha sido provocarte y presionarte. Deberías odiarme"

Maura la miró con franqueza "Has hecho mucho más que eso"

Jane se levantó, intentando alejarse de ella pero Maura consiguió sujetarla por la muñeca en el último momento. La propia energía del movimiento hizo que Maura se levantara y cuando Jane se giró asombrada por el contacto, quedaron cara a cara.

"La primera noche, cuando me desnudé en tu despacho supe que nunca me harías daño. Vi la forma en que me miraste antes de irte Jane"

Jane se pasó la mano por el pelo, nerviosa "Joder Maura ¿qué quieres de mí?"

Maura dio un paso hacia delante, invadiendo su espacio personal "Quiero la verdad. ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?"

Jane se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban con curiosidad, dolor y seguridad. Se sintió incapaz de mentir "Por que estoy dejando de odiarte para empezar a volver a quererte"


	14. Chapter 14

**Perdón, perdón por el retraso pero esta Semana Santa ha sido demasiado intensa. Demasiadas vacaciones, demasiadas fiestas y demasiadas cosas en la cabeza peeeero… ya estoy de vuelta, intentando ponerme al día. Nuevas ideas me rondan a la cabeza pero voy a intentar terminar todas las historias que tengo a medias antes de empezar las nuevas. Espero que os guste el capítulo :)**

**14**

"¿Tan malo sería eso?" le preguntó Maura sin soltarle las manos

Jane suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, incapaz de continuar mirándola "No puedes quitarme el único pensamiento que me ha mantenido cuerda durante estos 20 años"

Maura intentó persuadirla "Jane, yo…"

Pero Jane no le dio opción. Bruscamente se levantó del sillón "No… no puedo hacerlo" Sintiéndose acorralada, Jane sintió la necesidad de huir, de escapar de aquella situación que amenazaba con destruir los cimientos de su vida "Tengo que marcharme de aquí"

Maura se quedó sentada, viendo como Jane se marchaba de la casa, dejándola de nuevo sola mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Poco a poco, la tristeza y el dolor fueron ganando la batalla y al final se quedó dormida, acurrucada en el sillón.

**R&I**

Cuando se despertó, la brillante luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas dejaba bien claro que ya era pasado el mediodía. Imaginando que Jane ya habría vuelto de se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, dispuesta a convencerla de intentar volver a reconstruir su relación. Sabía que no sería una situación sencilla, habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellas para que lo fuera, pero estaba más que convencida que se merecían una segunda oportunidad. Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta y entró en la habitación cuando no recibió respuesta. El dormitorio estaba vacío, sin rastro de Jane ni de nada que indicara que la mujer había vuelto. Preocupada, probó suerte en su despacho, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Después de recorrer la casa de arriba abajo, por fin decidió aceptar que Jane no había vuelto. Intentó llamarla la teléfono móvil pero todas las veces se encontró con el buzón de voz. Estaba claro que Jane no quería hablar con ella. Resignada, hizo la maleta y abandonó el apartamento con el corazón roto. Quizás, todo aquello había sido un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría.

**R&I**

Después de pasar por su casa para darse una ducha y dejar el equipaje, Maura llamó a un taxi para llegar hasta las oficinas de la Fundación Isles. Había tomado una decisión y era definitiva. Lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Jane no cambiaba su determinación de desvincularse de la empresa de su padre.

Como siempre, saludó a la secretaria de su padre antes de entrar en la elegante oficina. Se sorprendió al encontrarse allí a Michael Fairfield y a su hijo Garrett. Sintió un escalofrío al notar la mirada del hombre más joven recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Había algo en él que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Su padre fue el primero en saludarla "Maura ¡que sorpresa! No esperábamos verte hasta la semana que viene. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Jane me pidió que me marchara. El trato se ha acabado"

Richard Isles se tensó en la silla "¿Por qué? Te dije que pasara lo que pasara debías complacerla durante estos siete días. Nuestro futuro dependía de ello y ahora lo has echado todo a perder"

Maura sintió un frío en las entrañas que no había sentido nunca. Se preguntó como había podido estar tan ciegas esos años para no darse cuenta del tipo de hombre que era su padre. Necesitaba acabar cuanto antes con todo aquello y salir de allí.

Con voz fría y segura, incapaz de dejarles ver a aquellos hombres lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, Maura les informó de las novedades "No tienes de que preocuparte. Jane me ha asegurado que cuando acabe la semana la deuda estará saldada"

Richard Isles sonrió satisfecho "Bien" Dirigiendo su mirada a los dos hombres que estaban sentados frente a él prosiguió "Entonces ahora podemos centrarnos en lo importante. Debemos fijar una fecha para el matrimonio"

Michael Fairfield asintió "Cuanto antes mejor, no tiene sentido esperar más. Ahora que las cuentas de la empresa van a estar saneadas hay que reforzar su posición en el mercado"

Maura los miró atónita, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Acaso aquellos tres estaban decidiendo su vida? "¿De qué estáis hablando?"

"Vas a casarte con Garrett Maura. Así conseguiremos una mayoría suficiente para controlar la empresa sin peligro de que vuelva a presentarse una situación tan delicada como la actual. Con Garrett como presidente, blindaremos nuestra posición y nuestra fortuna"

Maura miró a su posible marido y le dieron ganas de abofetearlo al verlo sonreír con condescendencia "No voy a casarme con él"

Michael Fairfield la miró con burla "No vas a encontrar mejor partido que Garrett. Y después de tu historia, no creo que haga falta decir que deberías dar gracias de que mi hijo acepte un trato tan desigual"

"No tienes demasiada habilidad para buscarte marido Maura" la criticó su padre "Mira como acabaste la última vez. Si no llegamos a saberlo a tiempo, ahora estarías casada con esa impresentable de Jane Rizzoli"

Su sexto sentido le decía a Maura que había algo completamente indecente en todo aquello "¿Qué hicisteis?"

Fue Michael Fairfield el que le dio la explicación que necesitaba "Digamos que tu amiguita fue la cabeza de turco que necesitábamos para solucionar un problema que amenazaba con explotarnos en las manos"

Maura miró fijamente a su padre a los ojos "¿Padre?"

Lejos e mostrarse arrepentido, su padre la miró con altanería "Hicimos lo que fue necesario hacer. Nada ni nadie iba evitar que impidiera ese matrimonio. Eres una Isles, maldita sea! Respeta tu clase y tu apellido"

Maura sentía los ojos ardiendo, las lagrimas luchando por liberarse. Pero por nada del mundo iba a permitirles ver su debilidad "A partir de este momento, no quiero saber nada de ti ni de tu empresa. Considera que no tienes hija"

Los tres hombres se rieron burlones "¿Y que vas a hacer?¿Volver con ella? Jane Rizzoli te desprecia"

Antes de salir de aquel despacho, Maura le dijo por encima del hombro "Prefiero su desprecio antes que nada que tenga que ver con ninguno de vosotros"

**R&I**

Sin saber porque, Maura le dio al taxista la dirección del despacho de Jane. Espera encontrarla allí, porque en esos momentos, más que nunca, necesitaba sentirla cerca de ella.

La secretaria de Jane se sorprendió al verla allí, los ojos rojos e hinchados por hacer estado llorando durante todo el trayecto. Sin perder el tiempo en absurdas mentiras, le confirmó que –jane se encontraba en su oficina y la invitó a pasar.

Jane levantó la cabeza de los informes que estaba revisando y sintió el corazón en un puño al ver la imagen de completa tristeza que trasmitía Maura. Inmediatamente se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Maura se lanzó a los brazos de Jane y lloró desconsoladamente. Jane no pudo hacer nada más que estrecharla entre sus brazos, intentando tranquilizarla.

Entre sollozos Maura consiguió farfullar una sentida disculpa "Lo siento Jane. Lo siento mucho. Siento que por mi culpa destruyeran tu vida"

Convencida ya de que no le ocurría nada, Jane se tranquilizó "Maura, cálmate" Le borró las lágrimas con la yema del pulgar "¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Mi padre acaba de confesarme que fueron él y Michael Fairfield los que lo arreglaron todo para culparte a ti "

Jane continuó acariciándole la espalda pero en su interior la furia le hervía en las venas. Siempre había tenido esa sospecha pero ahora por fin tenía la confirmación.

"Siento no haber creído en ti Jane. Te dije cosas horribles. Te dije que te amaba y cuando se presentó el primer contratiempo no te creí."

"No importa Maur. No me importa nada de todo aquello"

Se acercó al escritorio y sacó una pequeña cajita del primer cajón. Volvió a acercarse a Maura y se la tendió sin decir una palabra

Maura la abrió y miró el anillo desconcertada. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al reconocerlo "¿es… es el mismo?"

Jane asintió "Lo he guardado 20 años para recordarme que tenía algo por lo que luchar día tras día. Ahora quiero que sirva para recordarme cada día que al final nada ni nadie pudo separarnos"

Jane sacó el anillo de la cajita de terciopelo y volvió a arrodillarse ante ella "Te lo pedía hace veinte años y te lo vuelvo a pedir ahora. Maura Isles ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"


End file.
